


Run. Run for your life.

by Geronimo_with_the_avengers



Category: Halloween horror, None - Fandom
Genre: i got a little shaky reading this out loud and i know what happened in the end, scary story this is, so...this is my version of a short horror story, soooooo yeah, this might be p scary, we had to try to use a lot of imagry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimo_with_the_avengers/pseuds/Geronimo_with_the_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to see past the darkness only brings new horrors. Is there any point in trying to stay safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run. Run for your life.

With a shaking hand, you pulled on rusty door knob. The darkness only increased as your eyes dilated in fear. Hearing the echoing creak of the door scratched at your ears. Peeking over your shoulder, you only saw a bloody, limp limb poking out from under a sheet.  
Continuing on, you pulled at the sleeves of your shirt, searching for any comfort. Your nose was suddenly hit with a wall of death as your hand brushed against the flaky, dried body of a decomposing corpse. The dark stain of blood had stained the floor all around him and you weren't sure if you saw his hand reach out to you, or if it was just your imagination. Just to stay safe, you quickened your pace, hoping to find a safe room and to get away from the living nightmare that you were in.  
The darns was swept away as you jumped from the sudden, random lights from the storm that had quickly erupted outside.  
Creaks from the floorboards and moans reached your ears as you soon tasted cool air from an open window.  
You stopped as you felt a hand tug on your hair. Slowly turning, you had to look past the inky darkness. But doing so made you realize you were face to face with the mismatched facial features of an experiment gone wrong. A scream pulled it's way past your lips and you ran away from the man. But you suddenly stopped in your tracks as you hit the chest of a man.  
"Oh (y/n). I'm so glad I found you. You were starting to worry me."  
"D-do I know y-y-you?" Fear clenched your voice and made it shaky with uncertainty.  
"You should. But if you don't, that's ok. You've proven yourself worthy. I just need you to follow me. It will all be ok." The man said, putting a cold hand on your back and leading you towards a room.  
With no choice but to do as the strange man said, you entered the room to find beakers of odd shapes and liquids flowing in and out of cups. They glowed different colors and foamed once they made it to the brim. "Please. Have a seat."  
Finding the only place to sit was on a metal table, you sat down on the edge, trying to ensure as quick of an escape that would be needed. "Go ahead and lie down. I'll be a while."  
Realizing how tired your legs were, you did as you were told. Every cell in your body screamed at you to leave right then and there, but you felt so safe in this room and you could see what was going on. Why would you leave this to go back to the darkness and frights?  
Suddenly, there was metal scraping against your skin as you felt something poke your forearm. Glancing down, you noticed a syringe with a dark liquid quickly entering your body. "Wha-what was th-that?" you said, slowly feeling your eyes become heavy with sleep.  
Waking up, you groaned and sat up slowly, looking down at your hands, you couldn't find them. Thrashing around, searching for something to let you see what happened while you were out. You found a mirror and ran over to it. Glancing over your body, you found that your arms were cut off and some of your face was like the man who was tugging on your hair earlier, different and not as it was before. Had you become an experiment too?  
"Ah. I see you've noticed what happened," the man said, emerging from a sheet. You saw him and screamed. He had some of your face and one of your eyes. You whipped over to the mirror again to notice that you had two different colored eyes. "Yes, I had to use some of you to improve myself. I just can't die, you see. Because what's the point of life if you just die with nothing else after life?"  
You wanted to get away from this man as soon as you could. But since you didn't have any hands, since you didn't have the same face, how could you go back to your normal life? You couldn't you had to roam this old house, trying to hide from the man who wanted your life.

**Author's Note:**

> So, in honor of halloween I have a short horror story. and i challenged myself to use a lot of imagery. so this is probably why it's a lil scary. but the version i had first actually had a happy ending where it was just a haunted house attraction and the reader had to run through it by themselves. But i like this version better.
> 
> i honestly need to stop writing. i just thought of a story that kills Sully and Boo. I am such a horrible human being. They died on the moon, like how do i figure this out? you may kill me for this, but you have to get in a quickly growing line. surry.


End file.
